


The Best Break

by Catastra_Fey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hufflepuff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Pining, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastra_Fey/pseuds/Catastra_Fey
Summary: A Quidditch accident leaves Tendou with a knee injury, however, it's a small price to pay for the thing he's been wanting over half of his time at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	The Best Break

The ground felt more like pavement than grass as Satori spun from the impact of the bludger and tumbled face-first into a heap, tangled with his broom. He felt the impact twist his leg between the wooden handle with a terrible snap that had him seeing stars. He knew it was bad.

“Shit,” he puffed into the dirt, bracing himself for the pain he knew would follow once the adrenaline from the fall began to fade. He stayed still, gritting his teeth against the sharp pressure that was building in his whole body. One week before the first big game. He hoped it wasn’t bad enough that the healing magic wouldn’t be sufficient. 

There was a thud next to him as someone else landed and a pair of boots rushed over to him. A big and familiar hand rested gently upon his shoulder. 

“Tendou-san, are you hurt?” Ushijima’s voice was like an anchor that held him in place. He needed to play it cool, but the truth was he hadn’t been hurt like this in a practice before, not in the three years they’d been playing Quidditch together, and he felt scared. That low simmering longing he always felt about Ushijima reached out and he felt prickling at the corners of his eyes. 

“Hah, it’s just a leg. I’ve got another one,” he tried to joke, but his voice had gone tight and the hand at his shoulder squeezed. 

“Professor Saito, I am taking him to the infirmary.” There was no room for question in the sureness of Ushijima’s voice and it had Satori’s insides doing little flips that might have been overwhelming if he weren’t already panicking.

“Ushijima-san, the game is in a week. We could use you here at practice. Let one of the non-starters take him and we’ll have Goshiki stand in as your fellow beater.”

“No. I will take him.” Ushijima’s defiance sent a few gasps through the gathered team and there was silence as he gently turned Satori onto his back and lifted him, bridal style, with ease. Satori felt his face flush horribly red, even as pain lanced through his leg. He was a lot thinner but almost as tall as his best friend. He’d admired his strength many times, but never been a direct recipient of it in quite so intimate a way. 

“Wakatoshi, y-you don’t have to carry me!” Still, Ushijima never faltered as he carried Tendou off the field and back toward the castle. In fact, he hummed in consideration without slowing his long stride, not looking down at Tendou at all.

“Would you prefer I did not?”

“I...I guess this might be faster.” His face burned but he buried it in Ushijima’s shoulder, surrendering to being carried the rest of the way. 

When they made it to the infirmary, there was a bustle of activity as the staff ushered them over to a bed and set up the screen. One of the nurses cut his pant leg up to his knee, and Satori felt a wave of nausea as he saw that his knee didn’t look quite right. She spoke briefly to Ushijima before taking out her wand and placing a cool hand on his head. As the tip of her wand met his knee, he felt the pain subside and sighed heavily.

“Oh dear, these Quidditch injuries just get worse and worse. The season has barely begun! Goodness. All right, deep breath, young man.” Satori shut his eyes tight after stealing a glance over at his best friend. He felt his leg shift, despite the lack of pain and there was an awful sound. It made him feel dizzy, but when he opened his eyes, his leg looked normal again. The nurse was pressing a cold compress to his knee and placing Satori’s hand over it. 

Hold this here, dear. I’m going to get you a couple of potions. Looks like you’ve got some nasty scrapes. You’re his friend, right? Would you mind applying some of this healing salve to his abrasions? Might as well be useful while you’re here.” She handed Ushijima a small jar of the healing cream. On the jar it read _Mother’s Kiss._

“Wakatoshi, I’m fine. You should go back out to practice. The game is next week! I might not be better by then and you need to practice with Goshiki…” He winced as Ushijima dabbed some of the salve against a scrape on his arm. The abrasions closed over almost immediately. 

“It is only the fall game with Ravenclaw. Our least important match of the year. I’d rather be here.” This response made Tendou’s throat bob. His injury was making it hard to tamp down the emotion bubbling up from in his chest.

“It’s our seventh year! You can’t afford to not be your best for every game if you’re gonna go pro! You really have to give it your all. You can’t waste your time-”

“Tendou.” His voice was firm but gentle and Satori’s mouth snapped shut at the drop of the honorific. His warm, calloused fingers grazed along Satoris’s bare leg and even the numbing spell couldn’t stop the electric spark that moved up his whole body from that light touch. 

“It’s not important in the face of this. The game is just a game. You are my friend. There’s no equivalence.” And Satori was trapped there, stuck like a moth in the olive-brown molasses of Ushijima’s steady gaze, gentle fingertips resting at his ankle. And like a trapped moth, the wing beats he felt of his stuttering heart roared in his ears, like they always did in these quiet moments that moved between them with the force of a hurricane. He wished into it, like he did each time they were like this, a rushed wish that extinguished like it had never been lit. Yet, he thought he detected the slightest reddening blush across Ushijima’s face…

Just then the nurse popped back around the divider, breaking the tension like a glass spindle. Two bottles clinked in her grasp as she hummed and Ushijima pulled his hand back quickly. The reaction was more telling than the initial contact. Satori felt his breath catch in his throat. 

“All right dear, I’ve got two healing potions for you that should aid in recovery. Take one today and I want you taking the other in two days. No Quidditch for three days, you hear! Or that knee is likely to pop right back out of its socket. Take it easy and maybe get your big strong friend here to help you a bit.” She smiled sweetly at both of them and they avoided looking at each other. “Make sure you get that nasty scrape on his cheek, dear.” 

She handed the potions to Satori and patted Ushijima on the shoulder, setting to work wrapping Satori’s knee in a tight purple bandage. Once wrapped, she tapped her wand to it and it hardened considerably, immobilizing it. She handed him a note, instructing him to return in three days to have the wrap removed and excusing him from practice. Then she patted his knee and flitted away.

He looked back to Ushijima, who stood and swiped a thumb through the salve. Satori swung his legs over the side of the bed, ready to stand, but stilled as Ushijima lifted his chin with a steady hand. Satori gripped the bedside and sucked in a breath as his best friend and crush, cupped his face and swiped the cooling ointment over his cheekbone with his thumb. He wondered if Ushijima could feel the violent racing of his heart.

When their eyes met again, Ushijima stopped, touch light against Satori’s face. His lips parted and Satori wondered how much he could read of his expression, how plain it was that his wish had withstood the storm. A smattering of leaves hit against the window, but neither of them faltered in their locked gaze. 

“Satori,” Ushijima whispered, and it was the first time he sounded unsure. His voice was soft and Satori loved the way his given name fell from Ushijima’s mouth. He held his breath. “I’m glad the _Mother’s Kiss_ cured your scratches, but…” 

There it was, undeniable this time, a sweet red bloom upon his tanned face and Satori felt a smile curve the side of his lips as he tilted his head back. 

“I could think of something even better, Toshi, what about you?” It was enough of a tease to fit his usual nature, easy enough to back away from if needed. But he didn’t need to. Ushijima leaned down, cupping his face like the perfect gentleman, and brushed his lips against Satori’s cheek where the scratch had been. It was so delicate, so different from how Ushijima was to the rest of the world, but he was always more delicate with Satori. He felt like his heart might burst from his chest and take flight.

Ushijima started to pull away but there was something in Satori that cried out to him that it was now or never. He would never be sure he could find himself in such a position again, to confess with just a swift action and leave behind his words which so often failed his intent. He grabbed the fabric of Ushijima’s scarf, thankful for the biting autumn chill, and tugged him just a little. 

Just enough so that their lips met, warm and inviting yet sparking with long held yearning. They had been best friends for four years, Hufflepuff Quidditch beaters for almost three. And Satori had loved him for almost every day of it. 

There was a throat clearing and Ushijima shot up, blushing furiously as he looked at the floor. Satori giggled as he turned to the nurse, who stood shaking her head with a smile. 

“You boys best be headed back now,” she said with a wink, and rolled back the divider. A strong arm wrapped around his waist as he turned back to find Ushijima helping him up, placing his arm over those broad shoulders. As they maneuvered out of the infirmary, Satori couldn’t stop the terrible grin that overtook him. It was only strengthened by the small smile that Ushijima wore as well. 

“Well, that was the best leg break in the history of broken legs, I would think.” Satori snickered and Ushijima gave him a look of concern. “I can’t believe that’s what it took to finally work up the courage to kiss you.”

“Hmmm. Yes. You should have kissed me without bodily injury. That would have been preferable.”

“Agreed. Guess we’ll have to keep trying until we get it right, eh?” He peered at Ushijima and felt his heart rate soar from the look of confidence and delight that overtook the miraculous boy at his side.

“Yes. I believe it will take a great deal of practice.”


End file.
